Destiny
by Harry J.B
Summary: This story is a crossover between Sonic, Kingdom Hearts and other games. It is mainly KH, but no one seems to read my other stories, only my Sonic ones, so, as to not let this story go unnoticed, I'm putting it into the Sonic category. Summary inside.


_**Summary: Sonic/Kingdom Hearts/Other Games crossover.**_

_**What if another universe exsisted within the dimension? If the Kingdom Hearts exsisted there as well. Cain goes on a journey, to worlds unimaginable. To fight the darkness in the worlds, and within himself...**_

_**---**_

_**Just completed Kingdom Hearts 2 today, and it got me into the mood for a KH story but with a twist. Featuring game characters rather then Disney ones.**_

_**I plan on making this story series a trilogy at the moment so get ready...**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

_**DESTINY HEARTS**_

_**Chapter I: The Kingdom Hearts**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

Cain Hiraku, just an ordinary boy, in an ordinary town. He walked down the streets on this morning, that was not particularly interesting. He wondered what his father was doing, he had said that "his reasearch was finished, the project was ready", what did he mean? Also, who was this "Ansem" Cain had read about when he looked through his dad's reports, without permission of course.

Cain's child-like curiousity got the better of him and he took course to his dad's research facility

-------------------------

"Dominic! It's ready!" The researcher said as he sat at his computer.

Dominic Hikaru, Cain's father stood near a glass orb. Yellow eyes focused completely. "Activate it, let me see the light."

The researcher nodded and began typing away. A burst if light combusted from within the orb and then expanded energeticly almost shattering the orb.

Dominic noticed something was amiss. "Turn it off! Something's gone wrong!"

The researcher looked at Dominic, his face portraying shock and dismay. "I-I can't! The system is malfunctioning!"

Dominic heard something, footsteps, he looked in shock at the person who made them. "Cain! Get away!"

Cain looked at his father, confused. "Why?"

Suddenly, a voice made it's presence known in Cain's head. _**"It is you...at last we meet...my son."**_

"Eh, wha?" This had made Cain all the more confused.

"Cain, run!" Dominic shouted, but it was to late, he saw a light form within Cain's hands, and a beam shot from the orb, into Cain, who disappeared upon contact with the light. "No!" Dominic shouted out.

---

Cain woke up within the darkness, and path led to light in front of him, Cain got up and walked forwads, towards the light. Suddenly, odd white creatures appeared in front of him, zipper on their mouths, which opened the reveal sharp white teeth, the creatures danced around Cain.

Cain felt something heavy in his left hand, when he looked he was shocked, it was a key, a giant key. The voice returned, _**"That is a Keyblade, Cain, it has chosen you to weild it, fight the creatures, son. Don't fail the blade's judgement!" **_Cain was hesitant to listen, but knew he had no other choice but to fight.

Cain let out a battle cry and he slashed at the creatures, they flew back a little, Cain felt stronger with each successful hit. Cain felt a pain in his bak as one of the creatures attacked him from behind. Cain kept fighting and soon, the creatures were vanquished. "What...what were those things...?" Cain asked, out of breath, to no one in particular. The voice awnsered. _**"They are Nobodies, creatures of the darkness, they wanted your heart."**_

"My heart...?" Cain said to himself, he shook off the slight fear and ran forward to the exit, light embraced him as he ran and eventually ended up in a large city, it denfinatley wasn't home.

"Where am I?" Cain asked himself as he looked around the city, people walked by Cain, ignoring him, despite the fact that he had just literally popped out of nowhere.

Cain looked forward and saw a sign. 'Welcome to Station Square Park!' a peaceful park area resided beyond it. "Station Square...? Is that where I am? I've never heard of this place before..." Cain said to himself as he wandered off into the mysterious city's park area. Unaware of the large figure that watched him from afar.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_**So, what do you think? I know there wasn't much to Cain's home, but he will return, oh yes, but I shall not reveal until the time comes! So keep reading, fellow writers!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
